The Tale of Lillian Jinn
by lillian jinn
Summary: okay this is an a/u this first part is R but the rest will be pg-13 you know the disclamer stuff so im not going to bother with that


Prologue  
  
"Its cloudy today my love" Alexandra said to her husband Qui-Gon Jinn. " So it is" "are you sure you want to go to the next village today?" " Yes I'm sure" Qui-Gon told his wife. " Alright but if we get caught in the rain I'm blaming you." She was laughing softly he smiled when she said that. " Ok " he replied. Alexandra was on her home world of Tallith recovering from a very difficult mission and since she was at least temporally relieved of duties as a Jedi and wanted to see her world again Qui-Gon had come with her. Later that day the two of them were on the road to Arla there was a bit of trouble and a mutual friend of theirs had asked the for help when he had learned they were in the planet. They still had about a two-hour walk through thick jungle before they would arrive there. As they walked the sky seemed to grow darker and darker by the minute then the rain started to pour almost instantly drenching them the lightning seemed to split the sky and the thunder shook the earth. " Look there's a cave we can wait out the storm there" Qui-Gon yelled to his wife to make sure she had heard him. Then they ran as quickly as they could to the shelter the cave would provide until the storm passed. "Its dark in here" Qui-Gon said " It's a cave what do you expect could you activate your lightsaber so I can see to start a fire." Once that was accomplished Alexandra stood looking out of the cave as the rain refused to let up. " It looks like we'll be here a while not that I'm complaining or anything" Qui-Gon walked up to Alexandra and encircled her waist with his arms he leaned his head to the side and kissed her on the neck. " I love you" he whispered into her ear, she leaned back slightly and replied" I know you do but how much do you love me?" Qui-Gon pretended to hurt when he replied, " You doubt how much I love you? Well I guess I need to show you exactly how much I do." He said as he once more tilted his head and kissed her deeply not breaking the kiss he picked his wife up and took her closer to the fire he smiled into the kiss when he felt her return the kiss, and when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Qui-Gon gently lowered Alexandra so she was standing once more. He then broke the kiss then looked to her and said, "Do you still doubt how much I love you?" "maybe" " Oh really well I guess I will just have to try harder" with that he gently undid the sash around her waist then slowly began to push her tunic off her shoulders. She did the same to him. Qui-Gon then began to kiss her neck with gentle kisses then her shoulder then finally kissed her breast then began to suckle lightly on it. Alexandra put her hands in his hair. " Wait a moment love," she said as she moved closer to the fire then ever so slowly she slid her boots off then took off her pants. "I had forgotten how beautiful you are," he said with a small smile. " Well since you seem to have forgotten how beautiful I am then come here by the fire" Qui-Gon then took his boots and pants off and closed the distance between them then pulled her into his arms for a fiery kiss then he carefully lowered her to the cloak the was on the ground. He once again began to suckle first one breast then switched to the other. While he was doing that one his fingers began to trace their way down her stomach then while he was still working on her breasts he pushed one finger inside her overheated body. Alexandra gasped then moaned when Qui-Gon slid another finger inside her. He slowly began to move his two fingers in and out. Qui-Gon smiled at his wife and asked, " Are you ready?" all she could do was nod. As Qui-Gon then spread her legs slightly and positioned him self above her then pushed into her waiting body. He moved slowly at first but then began to move faster all the while Alexandra moaned. At some point she had wrapped her legs around his waist and began to move with him. Soon enough climax hit Qui-Gon then collapsed onto her he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He could not help but ask, "Do you still doubt how much I love you?" "I never doubted it." With that he pulled out of her and lay on his side and pulled her into his arms and husband and wife fell into a peaceful slumber. When they woke it was morning and the storm had passed. They rose and began to dress sharing a kiss here and there they arrived in Arla and helped there friend. Unfortunately a few days later Qui-Gon had to leave his wife because the council needed him for some mission he promised her he would return as quickly as possible then they would both go back to the temple. 9 months later Alexandra was expecting hers and Qui-Gons child even after all this time he had not returned. You see she didn't know that the mission he was on called for communication silence, and that the mission was very dangerous. It was then that she felt the first contraction she yelled for her friend Jack for help. When he reached her side her carefully picked her up and took her to Bee's home. When he was close enough he yelled, " Bee where are you?" he heard her reply that she was coming when she opened the door and saw Jack holding Alexandra in his arms. "Jack bring her in and take her to the guest room he nodded and took her in there. He laid her on the bed and held her hand as another contraction seized her and she cried out. Just then Bee came in with Tara and clean cloths and cool water "Jack you can go if you like we'll take care of her." He would have left but he saw the pleading look in her eyes and decided to stay. Bee told him to wet the cloth Tara had just given him and dab her face with it." All right Alexandra when I tell you push hard" all she could do was nod as another contraction seized her. " Alexandra look at me I need you to push." Several hours later An exhausted Alexandra held her newborn daughter in her arms and was smiling down at her. "What are you going to name her?" asked Bee " I think I will name her Lillian. With that Lillian Jinn was born destined to be one of the greatest Jedi to have ever lived. One year later " Hey Bee will you watch Lilly for me" "Of course I will" " Bee there is something else I want you to give the disk to Qui-Gon if he comes back and I am not around, I'll be back in a little bit." With that Alexandra left and went to the forest to walk. Alexandra Jinn died late that night. From that day on Bee did as she had been asked to do she took care of Lillian. It was a few days after Lilly had turned five when Qui-Gon finally managed to return.  
  
Chapter one soon 


End file.
